User blog:Gruvias/Back to anime cul de sac
Lizzy: Ow my ass. Tori: '''Can I squeeze it? '''Lizzy: NO! I'm surprised Kieran didn't ask that. Kieran: Why the jab at me? Lizzy: Because you're a perv! Kieran: I am not a perv! Gegi: Are too. Kieran: And you all say I'm the perv! Damian screenshotted Rei, Ash reads a shitton of Yaoi, let's not forget Yazzy always thinks about sex headcanons with her OTPs. Yazzy: Oi, baka! I do not. Lizzy: Yazzy please. Remember that time when you said "Ice make her scream"? Kieran: At least she's not writing about cat orgies and it's just Gruvia sex. (Lizzy pins Kieran to the ground) Tori: Cat orgies ........... Everyone: NO! Gegi: Just explain the headcanons. Yazzy: Ummm ummm Kieran this is all your fault since October 3rd. (Kieran smirks) Kieran: FYI it's how sex is. Yazzy: Umm umm. NaLu like Ash's headcanon. Jerza ummm I think at the same time Jellal would be acting all awkward and suave like Kieran but he'd have the bed in roses Erza would be kinda awkward too but this would be passionate. Gruvia honestly the least awkward they'd be monsters in bed as their relationship continues. Kieran: '''What about Lyredy since you got me into it really bad. '''Yazzy: '''Lyon would be slightly less awkward than Jellal I think but Merdy..... '''Ash: '''Leave it to Yazzy to make weird connections between Jellal and Lyon. '''Yazzy: '''Well ............. 3 out of 4 of these guys remind me of Kieran! '''Lizzy: I just hear NaLu ......... Gegi: Need an intervention Lizzy? Lizzy: '''Shut it Gegi or I'll summon titans. '''Yazzy: '''This reminds me of a fanfic with Fairy Tail it's a long story it starts out with an unusual pairing. '''Lizzy: '''It's not an anime unless it involves an unusual pairing. '''Ash: '''So many proverbs. '''Damian: '''Or say if there's Kieran in it. '''Gegi: Or an Asheran ship. Tori: ''(Heart eyes)'' Asheran. Yazzy: Or or a tsundere. And more importantly a ship like Lizeran. Kieran: Or ships with me and any of you dynamic. Me/Lizzy is where Lizzy beats me up and shit, Me/GEGI it's all sweet, Me/Ash classic romance, Me/Yazzy we'd be shy or I'd have an infatuation crush on you, Me/Tori I'd hit on her, Me/Damian instant BROTP. Ash: Classic? Lizzy: '''Accurate! We meet like Taiga and Ryuuji. '''Gegi: '''I love it! '''Damian: But what anime are we ending up in next? Ash: Maybe FMA: Brotherhood! Or Attack on Titan! I can't go back to Iwatobi! Yazzy: Ash chill. This could be like Lizzy's other fanfic where we meet Fairy Tail. Lizzy's still a fire mage but Kieran's a heavenly body mage, I'm an ice mage, Gegi's a water mage, Ash uses magility magic, Damian does solid script magic and of course Tori's the exceed. Tori: '''Oh my god ....... I swear if Cam pops up hittin' on Happy ............ '''Kieran: '''I doubt he'd hit on cats. '''Lizzy: Tori please. Cam would be dead if he hit on Nagisa, Abe, Momo, Armin, Lyon, Natsu and the others. And I'd use my army speech that I use on Kieran when he talks shit about my husbandos. But where are we gonna - - (The whole Krew scream as they end up elsewhere) Lizzy: '''Kieran! '''Yazzy: You're on us. Kieran: Sorry. (Kieran gasps and drools as he sees Yuri Nakamura) Ash: '''Oh Kieran. '''Tori: He's so pervy. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Category:Blog posts